Sakura's Birthday
by Kahyne-chan
Summary: Sakura faz 17 anos e Syaoran tem uma ótima prenda para lhe dar. ONESHOT


E aqui tou eu com mais uma one-shot. Espero que gostem -

Preview: Sakura faz anos, Syaoran tem uma ótima prenda para lhe dar.

**Disclaimer** – este anime pertence à Clamp.

**Sakura's Birthday**

Professor – bem, por hoje é tudo! Podem sair! E não se esqueçam de fazer os trabalhos de casa!

Tomoyo – Sakura…

Sakura, que estava arrumando as suas coisas dentro da pasta olhou para Tomoyo.

Tomoyo – Feliz aniversário – disse entregando-lhe um embrulho.

Sakura – T-To-Tomoyo! O que é isto? Sabes que não gosto que me dês prendas! – disse meio envergonhada e meio agradecida.

Tomoyo – ora…fazes 17 anos e porque é que não posso dar-te uma prendita?

Sakura – obrigada Tomoyo-chan…-levantou-se a abraçou a amiga carinhosa e demoradamente.

Tomoyo – vá, agora abre!

Sakura sorriu e começou a desembrulhar a prenda. Era uma caixa e Sakura retirou a tampa. Era um lindo e curto vestido verde claro de verão.

Tomoyo – feito por mim! Espero que gostes Sakura-chan.

Sakura – é lindo Tomoyo-chan! Amei! Só por causa dele, estou desejando que chegue o Verão para o poder vestir!

Syaoran – ficarás bem nele em qualquer estação do ano…-disse em seguida cobrindo a própria boca. Não se tinha apercebido do que dissera.

Sakura olhou para ele corada e ao mesmo tempo um pouco surpresa.

Sakura – obrigada Syaoran-kun. És muito gentil. Que tal se fossem os 2 lá a casa agora?

Syaoran – para quê?

Sakura – para fazermos o bolo! Sempre aprendo qualquer coisa, com 2 cozinheiros tão bons! Que me dizem?

Tomoyo – será um prazer! Com morangos…

Sakuras – natas! Não podem faltar as natas!

Syaoran – e o chocolate…-disse corado – mas se não quiseres chocolate não há problema! Tu és a aniversariante!

Sakura – Morangos, natas e chocolate! Parece bem apetitoso, que dirá o Kero?

E os 3 riram, sim Syaoran também riu.

Kero – QUE DIZES?(!) MORANGOS?(!) NATAS?(!) CHOCOLATE?(!) – este quase fez uma festa ao saber do bolo. Com toda a certeza que metade do bolo seria só dele…

Syaoran – guloso!

Sakura – hum..não tenho chocolate em casa Syaoran. Importaste de vir comigo comprar, enquanto a Tomoyo prepara as natas e os morangos?

Syaoran corou imensamente, mas aceitou.

Sakura – qual é o chocolate que costumas comprar?

Syaoran admirava-a intensamente e Sakura ao reparar nisso corou num belo tom de vermelho.

Sakura – Syaoran? – disse abanando a mão à frente da sua cara.

Syaoran – wa? – disse acordando do tranze…

Sakura – qual é o chocolate que costumas comprar?

Syaoran – hum…Nestlé.

Este retirou 2 embalagens do chocolate, pagaram e foram para casa de Sakura.

Tomoyo retirou o bolo de chocolate do forno que deitava fumo de tão quente que estava. Quando esfriou, Sakura começou a cortá-lo ao meio mas começava a sair mal…

Sakura – ai….tá a ficar torto.

Syaoran parou de fazer raspas de chocolate que iriam ser enfeites para o bolo juntamente com os morangos e ajudou Sakura a cortar o bolo ao meio, na horizontal, e ao mesmo tempo ensinando-a, visto que praticamente estavam abraçados e de mãos dadas. Tanto um como o outro estava a gostar do momento, mas para infelicidade dos dois o bolo finalmente ficou cortado.

Depois Sakura barrou a parte debaixo com natas e pedacinhos de morangos, colocou a outra parte do bolo por cima da 1ª e barrou o bolo todo com natas, Tomoyo fez uma espécie de espirais em nata com um utensílio de pasteleiro e colocou um morango em cima de cada espiral. No centro dizia "Parabéns Sakura" em japonês e claro, as raspas de chocolate.

Sakura – hooooeeeeee! Que lindo! Eu nunca conseguiria sem vocês os dois! – disse abraçando-os.

Kero – BOLOOOOOOOO! – disse voando a alta velocidade até ao bolo, mas foi bater no peito de Syaoran.

Kero – ei!

Syaoran – o bolo é da Sakura! E além disso, lembra-te que existem mais pessoas no mundo! Bicho de peluche!

Fujitaka – o bolo está realmente ótimo filha! – disse, lamentando não ter podido estar presente na festinha de anversário.

Sakura – a Tomoyo e o Syaoran foram fantásticos …A Tomoyo ofereceu-me um vestido verde claro muiiito liiindo!

Touya – e o ranhoso?

Sakura – não o chames assim! Ele chama-se Syaoran e o que é que se passa com ele?

Touya – o que é que ele te deu?

Sakura – nada! Também não quero! A amizade dele para mim é o suficiente! Agora com licença…

E subiu para o seu quarto.

Touya – cá para mim tu queres muito mais do que a amizade dele…- disse cerrando os olhos.

Syaoran – aff…a Sakura deve ter ficado triste por eu não lhe ter dado nada. Mas também, o que é que eu poderia oferecer-lhe?

Deitou algumas coisas no lixo e fechou o saco do mesmo, indo em direcção à porta de saída do apartamento. Desceu de elevador( ele mora no 5º andar) e saio do prédio, despejando o saco de lixo num contentor.

Syaoran – hoje está uma noite linda…espero um dia poder apreciar uma igual com a Sakura… - e começou a caminhar para dentro do prédio, mas estranhos ruídos o interromperam. Syaoran virou-se localizando de imediato de onde vinham os ruídos.

-miiiu….miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu – Syaoran aproximou-se do contentor e constatou que perto dele havia uma caixa de cartão meio fechada.

Syaoran – hoe! Um gato?(!) – sim, um pequenininho, talvez 2 semanas, totalmente sujo e fedorento. Syaoran pegou-o com as pontas dos dedos e o pequeno continuava a miar desesperado. Devia estar faminto. Então com uma mão no nariz e a outra segurando a pobre criatura seguiu destino: lavatório.

Syaoran tinha o máximo cuidado para não colocar espuma nos pequenos olhinhos que mal estavam abertos e nas pequenas orelhinhas. Agora podia-se ver de que cor era o bicho, era meio laranjinha meio branco. Uma ternura, mas não para Syaoran, que se fartava de espirrar. Era alérgico, mas o seu coração mole falara mais alto. Amanhã compraria o remédio para a alergia. Tirou o bicho de dentro do lavatório, enxugou-o com uma toalha e secou-lhe o pelo com um secador.

Syaoran – bem melhor! Agora…o que é que uma criatura de 2 semanas come?

Leite era a resposta, mas leite materno Syaoran não tinha…

Syaoran levou a criaturinha até à cozinha e posou-o em cima da mesa.

Syaoran – ora vejamos…leite…leite…- disse verificando o que havia no frigorifico – leite! – quando olhou para trás o bicho tava quase a cair mas Syaoran apanhou-o a tempo.

Syaoran – eu ainda vou arranjar sarilhos por tua causa! Não consegues ficar quietinho? – disse olhando pro bichinho que cada vez parecia mais aflito, e com mais medo. Ele precisava da mãe.

Syaoran – ainda sou muito novo para ser pai o-o – uma lâmpada acendeu-se em cima da cabeça dele. – SAKURA!

Era sábado de manhã e Sakura estava sozinha em casa, olhando para as paredes do quarto, quando a campainha tocou. Desceu de imediato e quando abriu a porta nada viu.

Sakura – mas que…? Estarei a ficar paranóica?

-mmiiiiiiiiiiu….miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu…- esta olhou para baixo e viu uma caixa de cartão e um bichinho lindo mexendo-se lá dentro.

Sakura – oww – disse encantada – um gatinho!

Syaoran corria. Não queria que Sakura soubesse que ele era um cobarde. Parou.

Syaoran – mas eu sou um cobarde! Eu vou mas é buscar o gatinho!

E correu até casa de Sakura onde a viu pegar nele e levá-lo pra dentro.

Syaoran – Sakura! – esta olhou para trás com o gato nos braços.

Sakura – Syaoran!

Syaoran chegou perto dela – aff…esse gato…fui eu que o deixei aqui ainda agora. Sou um cobarde eu sei…

Sakura – cobarde por quê?

-miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiu…

Sakura – entra e falamos mais calmamente.

Sakura – então quer dizer que tu cuidaste dele, mesmo sendo alérgico? E como não serias um bom pai para ele deste-mo?

Syaoran – sim… - disse entristecido.

Sakura – o que fizeste foi muito bonito Syaoran.

Syaoran surpreendeu-se. – a sério?

Sakura – claro que sim! E além do mais, eu já não vou conseguir separar-me desta coisa fofa e portanto vai chamar-se Midori.

Syaoran – porquê midori? ( midori significa verde em japonês que por coincidência é a cor favorita do Syaoran)

Sakura – porque é a tua cor favorita não? – disse com um belo sorriso.

Syaoran não aguentava mais. Todo o seu corpo tremia, seria agora…

Syaoran – Sakura…

Sakura olhou-o – sim? – os lábios desta foram tomados pelos de Syaoran que a envolveu num caloroso beijo que pareceu durar uma eternidade mas na verdade durara apenas segundos.

Syaoran – go-go-gomen n-nasai – disse virando o rosto pró lado e afastando-se dela num belo tom de rosado e suando frio.

Midori - miiiiiiiu – Sakura também tava corada, mas sorriu. – Syaoran, porque é que me beijaste?

Syaoran olhou-a corado e surpreso.

Syaoran – porque…porque…PORQUETEAMO! - disse de forma bem rápida.

Sakura sorriu corando, colocou Midori no sofá e abraçou Syaoran, quase sufocando-o.

Sakura – também te amo Syaoran-kun! – os olhos de Syaoran arregalaram-se e involuntariamente colocou os braços dele à volta do corpo de Sakura.

Midori – miuuu…miiiiiu…

Sakura sentiu-se meio envergonhada e afastou-se dele corada.

Sakura – desculpa…- disse afastando-se ainda mais, mas Syaoran não deixou e abraçou-a, fechando os olhos.

Sakura – Syaoran…- afastaram-se um pouco para que pudessem observar os olhos um do outro.

Syaoran – gostas mesmo de mim? – disse envergonhado e receoso.

Sakura – claro que sim Syaoran! Tu és único…- e dizendo isto surpreendeu este com mais um beijo, que logo em seguida foi devolvido por Syaoran.

Touya – SAKURA! RANHOSO! O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI?(!)

Estes separaram-se de imediato e olharam corados pra este.

Touya olhava pra Syaoran com um olhar mortal, tal fez com que Syaoran se levantasse e encarasse Touya da mesma forma.

Sakura – pelo amor de deus! Touya! Já sou crescidinha e sei tomar conta de mim!

Touya não ouvia nada do que Sakura dizia, até que Sakura abraçou o braço de Syaoran e posou a sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Sakura – Touya…eu amo o Syaoran. E nada do que possas dizer ou fazer vai mudar isso!

Touya ficou bastante surpreso com a reacção de Sakura.

Touya – se assim é…tudo bem. – ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo e podia ver-se um minúsculo sorriso nos lábios de Touya, que foi interrompido – Mas se eu sei que ELE te faz chorar eu mato-o!

Sakura pulou de alegria no pescoço deste e enquanto isso, Touya fitava Syaoran, que sorria ao ver Sakura tão feliz. Então ele pode perceber o amor que ambos nutriam um pelo outro.

**The End**

**Beijinhos e mandem Reviews!**

**Kahyne.TheJoker**


End file.
